


Thankful

by thatwriterlady



Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, But It's Kind of Sad, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Disabled Character, Disabled child, Hospice Nurse Castiel, Incompetent Doctors, M/M, Meg Is a Mom, Nurse Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Character, There's Happiness Too, Veterinarian Dean Winchester, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean's upstairs neighbors play Christmas music nonstop and it's driving him nuts. When he marches upstairs with the intention of asking them to turn it off he learns that his needs are not as important in the grand scheme of things and that there was a lot to be thankful for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IS YOUR WARNING!!!
> 
> There is a sick, terminal patient that Cas is caring for, though that patient DOES NOT DIE in this story. This is a story of a character (Dean) learning that not everything is about himself, and that things happen for a reason. So consider yourselves warned.

**Dec 13th:**

**_Thankful~_ **

Dean growled in annoyance as the soft chords of Silver Bells trickled down from the apartment above his. Mrs. Geary hadn’t played nonstop Christmas music like whoever lived up there now. So far, every single day since the middle of November he’d heard Christmas music playing. From the moment he got home around six until he went to bed around eleven he had to endure it. He was pretty sure it was playing long into the night too, he was just sleeping through it. When he woke in the morning it was already playing. It was December first and he was starting to lose his mind.

December fifth was a Saturday so he was home. By noon he was more than just a little annoyed. He liked to paint in his off time but he also liked for there to be silence. When he was just kicking back relaxing he liked listening to classic rock. Today though he was too frustrated to paint. With a heavy sigh he grabbed the tin of cookies his friend Donna had given him. She was always making too many and giving him whatever was left over. He didn’t mind though, she made the best cookies. He felt it was better to bring a peace offering than to just go upstairs and demand that they turn off the music. The last thing he wanted was to cause bad blood and have his new neighbor crank the music up. The place only had two units so there weren’t any other neighbors to bother. 

Since the new people had moved in, Dean hadn’t so much as caught a glimpse of them. He assumed they left for work after him and returned before he got home but the more he thought about it, the more he believed that wasn’t the case. If the music was constantly playing they more than likely worked from home. He left his apartment and climbed the stairs to the second floor. The music was a little louder now and he could make out the words to Frosty the Snowman. He knocked on the door and waited.

The man that answered the door was not what he’d expected. Honestly, he’d expected a woman to answer, not the attractive, dark haired, man with the black frame glasses dressed in a cardigan. For some reason he brought to mind images of grandfatherly men with a book in one hand and a pipe in the other. Perhaps he’d watched too many movies. There was no pipe or book in this man’s hands and he was too young to be anyone’s grandfather. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Uh, hi, I’m Dean, I live downstairs.” He figured a polite introduction and some small talk might go a long way towards getting the man to either lower the volume on the music or turn it off completely.

“Oh, hello,” The man smiled and inclined his head slightly in greeting. “I’m Cas. Would you like to come in?”

“Um, sure,” 

“If it’s alright, could you take your shoes off out there? There are slippers you can put on.”

Dean took his shoes off and put the slippers on. He thought it was a bit odd, but when Cas stepped back to let him in, he entered the apartment. He took a look around and immediately noticed all of the medical equipment. In the corner was a large, Christmas, tree, loaded down with garland and ornaments, but it was surrounded by plastic, which he thought was strange. The pictures on the walls were mostly of a dark haired girl in a wheelchair. Some were of her lying in a hospital bed with a tracheostomy tube. It didn’t seem to affect her spirit though. Her smile was bright in every one of them.

“So you live downstairs?” Cas motioned for him to sit down so he walked over to the couch and did just that.

“I do. Do...you live here alone?”

“No, I’m a live in nurse. Your actual neighbor is Meg Masters and her daughter Ruby. I care for Ruby. I’m...a hospice nurse.” He spoke the second part softly. There was a sadness in his eyes that had Dean realizing several things. This little girl was dying, and she was the one listening to the Christmas music.

“Oh,” He immediately felt like an asshole. Here he was getting annoyed over some music, and it wasn’t even  _ bad _ music, because it wasn’t even Christmas yet, all the while this little girl was probably hoping to see another Christmas. He wasn’t sure what to even say. Did he say sorry? 

“It’s alright,” Cas assured him. “It’s not an easy subject and most don’t know what to say.”

“Is she the one listening to the Christmas music?” He asked. Cas scratched at his jaw and looked back towards the hall, in the direction the music was coming from.

“You can hear that?”

“Yes, but it’s ok,” He said quickly. He’d selfishly thought only of himself, with no concern as to  _ why _ someone might be listening to it constantly. “I take it this is her favorite holiday?”

Cas smiled softly and nodded. “It is. She adores Christmas music. I was loathe to deny her when she asked last month for it. Her mother agrees. It makes Ruby happy and anything that makes her happy, her mother lets her have.”

“How old is she?” Dean asked. 

“She’s eleven. Meg is a friend of mine from college and when they began talking about palliative care for Ruby, she called me. I was already in the private care sector so I agreed to move in and care for her. Ruby is my goddaughter, but she’s more like a niece. I don’t usually live with my patients but Ruby needs around the clock care that her mother can’t provide.” Cas explained. 

“She’s lucky to have you. How long have you been caring for her?”

“Six months. Meg had been in talks with Ruby’s doctors but even though she fought them on putting her in hospice, in the end she realized they were right. She called me, I said yes, and then she moved here to be closer to the hospital.”

“I wasn’t home when she moved in,” Dean said. “I’d have helped if I’d been home. There must have been a lot of equipment to bring in.”

“Meg’s family came and helped. She has six brothers. Between them, Meg, and me we got them moved in and everything in place in about two hours. Ruby was brought by ambulance once I had all of the equipment set up. She’s on a ventilator now.” Cas looked sad again. Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat. He hadn’t even met the little girl and his heart broke for her. 

“It probably sounds stupid but I brought cookies. My friend likes to bake too many and then pawn the extra off on me. I tend to pass them out. If I eat them all I’ll be three hundred pounds.” His joke brought a smile to Cas’ lips. He handed over the tin which Cas accepted and immediately opened.

“Oh, chocolate chip! My favorite!” He plucked one out and took a bite. 

“They’re more too. If you want more, let me know. I have another two dozen or so and I’ll just eat them if they’re there too long. I guess Ruby can’t have them though if she’s on a ventilator.”

“No, but she was never a fan of sweets anyway. Believe it or not she always preferred vegetables to cookies and cake. I never understood that.” Cas laughed.

“She sounds like my brother,” Dean chuckled. “He loves those nasty green smoothies full of wheatgrass and mushrooms and whatnot. I like vegetables a lot more than I let on to him, but I can’t drink that stuff, it’s disgusting. If he knew how much I liked them he’d push me harder to drink his disgusting concoctions.”

“Oh no, I can’t drink that either. I will mix fruits and vegetables together and throw in things like collagen powder or MCT powder, but I can’t do straight up vegetables, and definitely not wheatgrass or mushrooms. That sounds disgusting.” Cas finished off his cookie and snagged another before closing the tin.

“Can I ask what condition Ruby has that she’s in hospice? Is it cancer?”

“No. Ruby was born very sick. She has cerebral palsy and a condition called Childhood Interstitial Lung Disease, or chiLD for short. Her doctors dropped the ball when she was a baby and she nearly died from frequent lung infections. By the time Meg found a pediatric pulmonologist that knew what he was talking about, Ruby’s lungs were badly damaged. She was diagnosed with CF originally, but her doctors wouldn’t do the proper tests. Meg came down on them with the fury of God and a ruthless lawyer. She sued, she won, and basically Ruby’s medical bills have been covered since then.

“She’s prone to pneumonia so at this point she stays in her room and her bed is tented for her protection. Her bedroom is sterile. Meg has a television and there are tons of shows and movies for her to watch. You caught me at a good time, actually. Her meds make her sleepy so she’s taking a nap. I have time to myself, for a little bit at least,” Cas finished off his second cookie and smiled. “These really are very good.”

“Is her mom home?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“She’s taking a nap too. She quit working to stay home with Ruby and care for her, but she tries to catch naps whenever possible. I won’t lie, it’s exhausting caring for a disabled child but it’s more so when that child is terminal. Her doctors tried to convince Meg to move her to a hospice center but she gave them an earful. She’s...a force to be reckoned with.”

“She sounds like it, but it also sounds like Ruby’s better off for it. Not all kids have parents that care so much.” Dean said. The music had cycled through several songs that he’d tuned out but now he was aware of Bing Crosby crooning “White Christmas”.

“What do you do?” Cas asked him. 

“I’m a vet,” Dean replied. Cas smiled wistfully.

“I had cats but I had to rehome them in order to move in here. There can’t be animals here.”

“I’m a veterinary surgeon but I don’t actually have any pets. I don’t treat animals in a clinical setting. I teach the vet students at the university but I perform emergency surgeries too if needed. In case you were concerned, I don’t handle animals in my street clothes.”

“I should have asked that before inviting you in, but I’m tired too. I disinfect everything after anyone comes inside anyway, so don’t worry about it.”

“Do you ever get any time outside of the house? I don’t know how hospice nursing really works,” Dean confessed.

“Another nurse comes in on Thursdays and Sundays. Those are my days to do as I please. I was planning to go get lunch and then find somewhere quiet to sit that isn’t here. I’ll usually find a bookstore, or I’ll visit the library.”

“You can come over to my place,” The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. “It’s quiet, and I can make us lunch. I was planning to make stew tomorrow. The cold weather has me wanting warm, comfort food, you know?”

Cas smiled and nodded. “I’d like that. How about I bring some bread? Crusty French bread goes wonderfully with stew, I think.”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Dean smiled back. It wasn’t a date but maybe he’d have a new friend. “Whenever you’re ready just come on down. Don’t worry about bothering me, I’m an early riser and I’ll be up getting the stew put together and into the crock pot, so just knock. I figure we can either sit and talk or we can watch a movie, whatever you want.”

“Alright. How does...eleven sound? Missouri, she’s the other nurse, she’ll be here at six. That means I’ll get to sleep in a bit. After my shower I’ll come down.”

“Ooh, in that case, I’m making us brunch instead. How do waffles, bacon, and fresh fruit sound? We can have the stew for dinner,” He’d have to go get eggs and oil today. And bacon. “I can make something different instead if you don’t like waffles. French toast?”

“You don’t have to make brunch, I can eat here,” Cas assured him. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Nonsense,” Dean argued. “I’m going to be awake and hungry anyway, so just come and eat with me. Do you like blueberry compote? Or perhaps strawberry?”

Cas stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling. “I like them both, but perhaps blueberry just a little more.”

Dean made a mental note to pick up blueberries too while he was out.

They chatted until an alarm sounded and then Cas went immediately into nurse mode. Dean excused himself and went home so he wouldn’t get in the way.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The following morning Dean hummed along to the constant Christmas music instead of cursing it as he put the meat and seasoning for the stew into the crock pot before getting started on making coffee and waffles. At five after eleven Cas knocked. He let the man in and they headed to the kitchen.

“It smells amazing in here,” Cas said as he set the loaf of bread he’d brought on the counter. “Oh, the waffles are from scratch?” 

Dean smiled and nodded as he slid the last of them out of the waffle maker. “If I have the chance to cook from scratch, I do it. I love to cook.”

“I enjoy cooking too but I don’t get the chance to really do it for the time being. If I have to drop what I’m doing to respond to an alarm I can’t be in the middle of pouring batter or stirring noodles on the stove, you know? Meg cooks though, and while she’s not the  _ best _ cook, she’s still pretty decent.”

“Can I ask where Ruby’s father is?” Dean had been wondering about that.

“Luke is a selfish, shallow, asshole. He and Meg married twelve years ago, after three years of dating. I didn’t care for him but she loved him. They’d planned for Ruby and they were so excited when she got pregnant. Some early bloodwork came back a little off but the doctor told them it was nothing to worry about. Then Meg went into labor ten weeks early. Ruby’s birth was difficult, traumatic, and within hours after she was born the doctor announced that she’d had a stroke. She was diagnosed shortly after that with cerebral palsy. As Ruby’s medical problems increased, Luke decided he couldn’t handle being the parent of a disabled child. Meg went home to get clothes one day to find out that he’d moved out. All he’d left behind was a letter telling her he couldn’t do it anymore. The baby wasn’t even a month old. She was preemptive and filed for divorce first. The one good thing I can say about him is that he didn’t try to fight anything. He signed over his parental rights and agreed to the alimony and child support.”

“He sounds like a real jerk,” Dean pursed his lips and shook his head. “You don’t cut out on your kids, no matter what.”

“I agree,” Cas said as they sat down to eat. “But unfortunately not all people feel that way. Some people are not emotionally equipped to handle something that. I feel like, having them cut out early on, it’s probably better for everyone involved, but especially the child. Worrying about a parent’s attention can affect their immune system because it’s stressful.”

“Does he know?” Dean wondered about that too. Cas was quiet for a minute, just cutting the waffle he’d been given. 

“He does,” He finally said. “Meg wasn’t going to let him come and see Ruby, but I told her that she should. Ruby shouldn’t die without ever having known her father, and while Meg would be glad for him to regret not getting to say goodbye for the rest of his life, it’s just not  _ right _ . There will be too many people left with regrets, and Ruby deserves better.”

“So he’s going to come and see her?”

“He already has,” Cas replied. “He’s come twice a week, every week for the last six months, ever since we moved here. I was shocked when he took me aside and  _ thanked _ me. He told me that if there was anyone that could take care of Ruby with the standard of care Meg expected and Ruby deserved, it was me. It really shocked me. We were amiable during their marriage and I hated him for the same reasons Meg did when he left. She’s my best friend and seeing her in so much pain, I wanted to rip his head off. He’s shown genuine remorse and he has a relationship with his daughter now. He remarried and has two little ones. He’s brought them to meet their big sister. They’re really young though, so they don’t understand why she has a tube in her throat or why there’s plastic around her bed. Luke has tried explaining things to them but I think Lilith is five and Alistair is two? Or something close to that.”

“And they’re perfectly healthy?” 

“Lilith is. Alistair has cystic fibrosis. Their mother is Irish and apparently Ireland has the highest rate of the disease. Eve has something like nine relatives with varying degrees of it. Luke says he hates himself for abandoning Ruby and he refuses to do that to his son. I figure at least one of his kids will have a father that loves them and is strong for them. His form of CF isn’t as severe as some, so hopefully he’ll grow up to have a long and happy life.”

“You don’t have any kids?” Dean was curious about him and his life. Cas shook his head.

“No, not yet, anyway. I’d like to have one or two someday, but I want to be married to my other half before that happens. I need to know that whoever I decide to have a family with, they are in it with me, 110%, so that if we had a child with a disability, they wouldn’t abandon us. You’re not married either? I see that you live alone. You don’t have any children?”

“I live alone, no spouse, no kids, I’m not even dating anyone at the moment,” Dean replied. “I’d like kids someday though. Like you, I want a family with someone that is totally in it with me.”

Cas looked out towards the living room, his eyes roaming over the furniture, the pictures on the walls, the guitars on their stands by the entertainment center. “You play the guitar? Can you sing?”

“Yes,” He nodded. “I’ve performed live a few times, and my friends drag me out to do karaoke all the time.”

Cas was smiling when he turned back to look at him. “Is there a chance you might come and play Christmas songs for Ruby? We can arrange for you to do it safely. I think she’d really like that.”

Dean liked that idea, but really, he’d do anything Cas asked. He didn’t even know Cas’ orientation but the man was so charming and sweet he didn’t think he could deny him whatever he requested.

“Ok, sure, just let me know when. I’ll do whatever is necessary to keep her safe.”

“Wonderful,” Cas was pleased and he liked knowing he’d made him that way. “I’ll speak with Meg and let you know.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Awesome.”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Thursday Dean was home by five and after grabbing his guitar he carried it upstairs. He formally met Meg and his heart ached for the woman. Her exhaustion was obvious but it was the pain and sadness she was trying to hide that hurt him the most. He couldn’t even imagine being in her position. After the appropriate precautions were taken the iPod with all of the Christmas music Ruby had been listening to was turned off and Dean gave her a live concert which delighted the little girl. He knew how happy it made Cas too, and seeing Meg smile made  _ him _ happy.

He invited Cas over on Sunday and they spent the afternoon just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Cas was sweet, intelligent, caring, and the more Dean learned about him, the more he liked him. It never ceased to amuse him when Cas wore his cardigans. Somehow the man managed to look hot and adorable at the same time. He enjoyed their conversations, and the fact that Cas was intelligent and could keep him mentally stimulated made him very desirable. 

Thursday evening Cas went to visit his brother for dinner, but on and off throughout the next few weeks Dean went out of his way to see him, even if it was only for a few minutes here and there. Meg didn’t seem to mind and there was always a knowing smirk on her lips. He found himself wondering if that meant he had a chance with Cas.

Sundays Cas would come over and they would spend the day together. Sometimes they just stayed in and relaxed, but sometimes they went out to lunch or for dinner. The conversation flowed easily as always and Dean realized he was developing feelings for his friend. He tried very hard not to be awkward or obvious about it. Either Cas was oblivious or was pretending he didn’t notice. Both were equally depressing thoughts but he wouldn’t do anything to risk their friendship.

Christmas came and Dean was more excited that Ruby was able to see another one than he was to get to see his own family. He’d visited Meg and Cas, and little Ruby that morning, bringing gifts for them all. Cas was working the day and didn’t seem to mind that he wouldn’t get to be with his own family, not when he was still able to do a video call with them. They’d sent their gifts for him, and he for them. His yet unopened presents were sitting in his room, waiting. When Dean knocked on the door that morning he opened it with a bright, happy smile on his face. He seemed to have dozens of various types of sweaters and today he wore one with a Christmas tree on the front. 

“Dean!” He exclaimed. “Would you like to come in?”

“Sure,” Dean toed his own slippers off, something he’d begun wearing when he went upstairs and put on the provided ones. He’d figured out pretty quickly that these were disposable ones and that Cas was throwing them out after each visit. He stepped into the apartment and Meg came down the hall to see who was there.

“Hello, Dean,” She nodded in his direction. “You’re not going to be with your family today?”

“It’s early, I don’t leave for my mother’s house until two. I wanted to bring the presents I got for you guys.” He had a stack of boxes that Meg looked at with obvious surprise.

“You bought Ruby presents?”

“I bought presents for you all. There’s one here for Missouri too.” He replied.

“That’s very thoughtful, Dean,” Cas touched his arm, drawing his attention back to him. “I got you something as well.”

“You did?” Meg seemed even more surprised. “Now I feel like a heel, I didn’t get you anything, I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Dean found her gift and handed it to her. “And this one is for you both.” He handed her a second one: a homemade pie.

“Ooh...pie!” She exclaimed.

“I take it you like pie,” He chuckled.

“I love it,” She smiled up at him. “Thank you very much, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Meg.” He turned to Cas and handed him a larger box.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas took it, already knowing it contained some kind of clothing item. “This means very much to us.”

“May I ask what you got Ruby?” Meg asked. “We have to be careful. If it can’t be sterilized, she can’t have it. I don’t want to risk her health.”

“I got her a few things, actually,” Dean said as they all moved over to the couch and armchairs. Meg sat in one of the chairs while the men sat together on the couch. “First, this one has the cutest little socks I’ve ever seen. They have princess crowns and ruffles. I saw her room and how much she loves everything pink and princessy, so I thought she’d like these.” He handed her a small box. Meg was blinking rapidly in an attempt not to cry.

“Thank you,” It came out in a whisper. “I know she will love these.”

“And I got her a princess crown. I think you can sanitize it. There’s a wand to go with it.” He handed her another box. This time a sob broke out as she took it. 

“You are so very thoughtful,” Cas told him. Ruby will love that. She loves playing princess. Usually her mother and I are her loyal servants but you might just be her prince for this.” His hand was on Dean’s arm again, a comforting warmth for him and he stared into his eyes for a moment before handing Meg one last gift. This package was small.

“I know how much she loves Christmas, but Cas told me she’d never seen the classics. I got her the best ones.: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is coming to Town, Frosty the Snowman, and a few others.”

“Oh my God,” Meg’s voice came out in a whisper. “Thank you! I think you should be the one to give her those.”

Cas excused himself and left the room. He was back shortly and placing a neatly wrapped package in Dean’s lap. Right away he could tell it was books.

“It’s from Meg and me.” He said as he sat down again. Dean was hyper aware of how close he was. He could have sat at the other end but instead, he’d chosen to sit so close they were almost hip to hip.

“Can we open these now?” Meg asked.

“Sure,” He nodded. Meg opened her present and smiled wide at the manicure and pedicure set he’d gotten her. He’d included a half dozen face masks and some moisturizer the clerk had recommended. Cas had told him how she used to love pampering herself before Ruby had been born but hadn’t done so in years. 

“This is great. I might have to do a spa day with Ruby. Thank you.” She told him. He smiled and nodded before looking at Cas who had set his gift on the coffee table. 

My turn, I suppose.” Cas reached for it and unwrapped it with such care, as though it were the most precious gift he’d ever received. It was a shirt box and whatever was in it was rather bulky. He undid the tape and opened it.

“Oh, that’s gorgeous!” Meg gasped as Cas took out the sweater and held it up. It was charcoal gray with a Celtic pattern on the front.

“Dean, this is beautiful, thank you.”

“I know how you like your sweaters,” Dean teased. “That one’s real Irish wool, I had it imported.”

“You had it imported?” Cas asked, shocked. “For  _ me _ ?”

“Sure,” Dean could feel his cheeks burning. “I know the apartment is kept cooler for the sake of all the equipment, but I saw that and thought of you.”

“I’m going to go make some coffee and finish making breakfast. Will you stay, Dean?” Meg asked as she stood up. She’d realized she was the awkward third wheel and was bowing out gracefully.

“I don’t want to impose,” Dean replied, and he meant it.

“It’s no imposition,” She argued. “I always make too much pancake batter, and we have pancakes for Christmas. There’s coffee, bacon, fruit, and sausage too.”

“I’ve already fed Ruby, she’s asleep right now,” Cas said. “We’d really like it if you stayed,” He paused for a moment before placing a hand on Dean’s thigh. “ _ I’d _ like it if you stayed.”

“Ok,” He knew he had a dopey smile on his face but he didn’t care. Meg had slipped from the room without either of them noticing.

“Open yours,” Cas withdrew his hand and immediately Dean missed the warmth of it. He was smiling and nodding towards the package still in his hands.

“Oh, right,” Dean laughed. He opened the paper with the same care Cas had given to his gift, and was incredibly pleased when he withdrew three books. As he looked at them he realized these were much older editions of the copies he already had. “Cas, are these first edition?”

“They are,” Cas replied. “I know they’re your favorites, but I also noticed the copies on your shelf were much newer. I know that for myself, books are quite precious, and I prefer first editions when I know I can get them. I thought you might like the same.”

“I do!” Dean hugged the books to his chest. “I love them. No one is touching these, I don’t want them ruined.”

Cas’ smile was beautiful, full of warmth and fondness. It made Dean feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They sat there staring at one another for what felt like forever, but was really no more than a few seconds. Now he knew Cas liked him too, and that was a wonderful feeling.

“I never asked, but is your family near here?” 

“They’re in Lawrence, so it’s less than an hour’s drive. Dinner is at four, gift opening is at six. I’m leaving at two because I’m anticipating traffic and stupid drivers.” Dean explained.

“People do tend to drive recklessly during the holidays. Are you going back for New Years?”

“No, I will probably just spend it here.” Dean shrugged. He had work the following morning so partying on a Thursday night wasn’t an option.

“I’m off that Thursday,” Cas said much too casually. Dean wasn’t dumb, he could take a hint.

“I...have a bottle of champagne, you could come downstairs and celebrate with me.”

Cas offered another of his dazzling smiles. “I’d like that very much.”

“I’ll make us dinner. How does creamy Tuscan chicken and a rosemary rice and quinoa mix sound?”

“It sounds romantic,” Meg had returned to grab the presents for Ruby. There was a smirk on her face. It set Dean’s face on fire.

“Meg,” Cas chastised, though his cheeks were red too.

“What? It does. You mean to tell me you two  _ aren’t _ already dating? With as much time as you spend together?” She cocked an eyebrow as she stared her friend down.

“I’d like for it to be a date,” Dean said. “But it doesn’t have to be.”

Cas turned his attention back to him and to Dean’s delight, his hand came to rest on his thigh again. “I’d like that too.”

“Remember condoms!” Meg sang out as she left the room again.

“Oh my God, she’s awful!” Cas gasped softly.

“She’s your friend, friends do that kind of stuff. Lord knows my friend Charlie does that to me.” Dean chuckled. She’d probably chuck a whole box at his head then laugh maniacally as she ran out of the room.

“How about I bring dessert?” Cas offered. “I know how much you like pie but do you like tiramisu?”

“I love it,” Dean replied. “You can definitely bring that.”

“I can be there at say...six?”

Dean placed his hand over Cas’ and smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

He hadn’t expected to find a man he was this interested in when he came upstairs to complain about the constant Christmas music, or for his heart to become so filled with affection, for Cas, for Ruby, and even for Meg. Christmas had a whole new meaning for him, and he was going to be thankful for each and every one of them from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one. I am passing you a virtual box of tissues, just in case. I'm still playing catch up, and hopefully I'll have more up either today or tomorrow. So much for being done by Christmas!


End file.
